The Center for the Global Demography of Aging will provide support for research on demographic change and aging throughout the world, with a particular focus on developing countries. An important component of this research will be the role of burden of disability and disease in aging, particularly the measurement of this burden, as well as analyzing its causes and consequences. The center will support existing program of research at Harvard University as well as encouraging the development of new research and will be a component of a wider university initiative on Global Health. We request funding for (A) an Administrative and Research Support Core, (B) a Program Development Core, (C) an External Innovative Network Core and (D) a External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core. David Bloom will act as Principal Investigator and Director of the Center with David Canning as Deputy Director. The Administrative Core, under the direction of David Bloom will provide a range of services to promote and assist relevant research in the university, including data management services overseen by Gary King. Christopher Murray will act as an advisor and serve on the executive committee of the center. The Program Development Core under the direction of Nicholas Christakis will provide support for pilot _rojects, a post-doctoral fellowship, and junior faculty development. The Network Core under the direction of _isa Berkman will develop the global reach of the research center, providing links with international centers of demographic research. As well as information linkages, stronger ties will be built to a small number of centers abroad. The Dissemination Core under the direction of David Canning will provide services to _romote the dissemination of methodological tools, monitoring tools and data, research results, and policy essons.